


almost too small for sight

by soldierly



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierly/pseuds/soldierly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie. Erik returns to the mansion, and Charles is a changed man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	almost too small for sight

The helmet might make Erik's mind impenetrable, but it carves out a thick silence around him, and Charles feels him the moment he sets foot on the Xavier grounds.

After that, well – there's nothing Charles can do but wait. So he does, in the quiet, musty comfort of the library, a blanket folded over his lap and a Dostoyevsky bloomed open in his hands.

" _Crime and Punishment_ ," Erik says over his shoulder. Charles nods. The nothingness is oppressive and it makes him feel sick, alone, like Erik is a ghost, come to hover and haunt, to evoke an echo of the personality Charles has filed away. "Looking for advice on doing good deeds, Charles?"

"Only from you, darling." Charles doesn't bother to keep the bite from his voice. He feels Erik start, even with the blank of his mind. "What is it?"

Erik steps around him, his blue eyes sharp and critical from under the cruel curves of the helmet. Magenta – it doesn't suit him the way grey did. _I see Raven isn't directing your sense of style_ , Charles nearly says, but he bites his tongue at the last moment.

"You're different," Erik says.

"Aren't we all."

"No." Erik crooks one finger, pulls Charles's wheelchair forward, toward him. "You're – "

Charles dares him to say it. _Crueler. Colder. What happened to the innocence? The sweetness?_

" – less," Erik finishes. "Less of the man you were, I think."

"Sacrifices must be made," Charles murmurs. "Don't you know?" _I have an army to lead._

"Charles – "

 _Against yours._

"Yes?"

Erik flicks his fingers, like he was going to call something to him, twist a wire, lift Charles's chair, but instead he backs away.

"Are you really so afraid of change, Erik?"

"I did what I had to do," Erik says, strained but shot through with bold conviction.

Charles smiles, and he knows it's empty. "As did I."


End file.
